Mr Wonderful
by tsubasamemories16
Summary: Set in the same world as Get It Right. Rachel and Jeff have been dating for a few months and Jeff had decided to give Rachel a surprise but she has to go to Dalton to get it.


Mister Wonderful 

Rachel and Jeff had been dating for a few months now, so Rachel had become use to the odd things her boyfriend was known to do at times. But this time she was completely baffled, she had no clue as to why Jeff would want her to show up at Dalton at three o'clock in the afternoon on a Saturday. But like always Rachel's desire to know what people were up to took over and made her want to find out what Jeff was up to. So at Exactly three o'clock that Saturday afternoon she arrived at Dalton and headed to where she was told the senior commons was. Once she entered the senior commons not only did she find Jeff but she also found all the other Warblers. Rachel looked around the room in confusion, but after a minute her attention focused in on her boyfriend who had a goofy smile on his face.

"Right on time like you always are." Said Jeff to his confused girlfriend. The smile never once leaving his face.

"Jeffrey Green what are you up?"

"Just watch and find out Rach." After that he didn't give her any explanation. He simply queued the other Warblers and they began to sing back up well he sang lead.

"_(M-Mister Wonderful. M-Mister Wonderful) You and me and the palm trees, we could lay outside on the beach all night. _

_We can swim with the the dolphins, go golfing baby girl you could be my wife. _

_Now don't go fallin' in love with mister wonderful, and I won't go running around with any other girls." _

Rachel stared at her boyfriend and the Warblers with a smile on her face. Her boyfriend really was a sweet goofball. But she knew she didn't want him any other way. Jeff was Jeff and to her he was the most perfect boy in the world. This performance proved that fact.

"_I'll sweep you off your feet (You can thank me whenever.) _

_I'll take you home with me (If you can't find nothing better.) _

_I put the sweetness in your tea(Real deal not sweet and low.) _

_You're a little bit out of my league (When I go unprofessional.)" _

Rachel really had no words for this. Here was Jeff serenading her, and to make it more amazing he got his friends to help him. No guy had ever done that for her before. No guy had ever been so sweet and romantic to her. Jeff was truly amazing thought Rachel as he danced and continued to sing to her.

"_You and me and the palm trees, we could lay outside on the beach all night. _

_We can swim with the dolphins, go golfing baby girl you could be my wife._

_Now don't go fallin' in love with mister wonderful and I won't go running around with any other girls._

_Who was on the other line (I'm standing right here.)_

_We are running out a time (We need to switch that gear.) _

_Wouldn't mind being that stand up guy (So why you sitting so weird.)_

_You're a little bit out of your mind (But I'm going crazy in here, crazy in here. crazy in here.)"_

Rachel really couldn't believe what she was seeing. Never once in her life did she think something like this would actually happen to her. She had hoped and wished for it, but she never actually thought it would happen. But no it was and she couldn't feel more happy and lucky.

"_You and me and the palm trees, we could lay outside on the beach all night. _

_We can swim with the dolphins, go golfing baby girl you could be my wife._

_Now don't go fallin' in love with mister wonderful and I won't go running around with any other girls._

_You and me and the palm trees, we could lay outside on the beach all night. _

_We can swim with the dolphins, go golfing baby girl you could be my wife._

_Now don't go fallin' in love with mister wonderful and I won't go running around with any other girls._

_You could tell your girlfriends you would run away with me (Pack your things let's go.)_

_You can tell your family that you set sail for the golden sea (Where you at? Feel the ocean.)_

_We can send them post cards baby (Yo, yo overnight delivery.) _

_We can live in luxury (Yeah, yeah I can see it now.) _

_You and me and the palm trees, we could lay outside on the beach all night. _

_We can swim with the dolphins, go golfing baby girl you could be my wife._

_Now don't go fallin' in love with mister wonderful and I won't go running around with any other girls._

_You and me and the palm trees, we could lay outside on the beach all night. _

_We can swim with the dolphins, go golfing baby girl you could be my wife._

_Now don't go fallin' in love with mister wonderful and I won't go running around with any other girls." _

Once the song was over and the last dance step done Jeff walked over to Rachel with a hoeful smile on his face. "So Rach, did you like it?"

Rachel made it look like she was considering whether or not she liked it for a moment before looking up at Jeff with a serious face. "I'm sorry Jeffery but I already have fallen for mister wonderful and he is standing right in front of me."

For a second Jeff stared at her in confusion before he realized what she had said and a goofy grin was on his face again. For a single moment she just looked down at his girlfriend before leaning over and placing a gentle kiss to her lips and whispering so only she could hear. "I love you."


End file.
